epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 31: Terra vs Toph
Crap, kinda drunk right now, so don't have anything substantial to say about this. It was one of the earlier suggestions for the series I think. Lol let's get right to it. Beat Battle VS GO! Battle starts at 0:31 'Terra:' Sup I’m Terra. I’m about to rock this beat up Crushing foes with my flows, while I kick my feet up You’re the blind bandit? Not a bad nickname I guess It’s a shame I have to bury you. Maybe we could’ve been friends Been on the run since day one. Call me an Earth Nomad Once you get your twinkle toes in the dirt, it ain’t so bad But I’ll pass it off to you. I tend to get carried away See if you can match telekinesis stronger than Jean Grey 'Toph Beifong:' (Hahaha!) You really think this will be a match dude? You’re so skinny, I could break you in half by looking at you Your raps are Terrable, mine are diamond rough! You don’t survive in Ba Sing Se unless you’re tough enough I’ve fought many masters. There’s nothing extra you bring Even Sokka would be more fun, and he can’t bend anything Like the Boulder, take a wrong step with me and you’ll regret it I’m the greatest earthbender on the planet. Don’t you forget it! 'Terra:' The greatest? Sure, we’ll pretend Bumi isn’t the goat Guess all that Earth Rumbling left you on a sour note But now I’m on the war-path. You better Jump this City Cause when Terra’s tearing up the streets it’s nothing pretty I’m done playing gneiss. My bars are ill, you have no skill And you crawled like a bitch after you got your feet grilled What’s so tough about a girl who got the silver platter? And then left it behind when she got her little pride shattered? Most your team had nothing, but still know how to ease up You whine and complain when you’re not brought a tea cup! Believe me, if you were gone, no one would miss you Then maybe you could fix all of your daddy issues 'Toph Beifong:' You know, I may be blind but I know bullshit when I see it Last time you fought the Titans, you were bruised and defeated So the girl who never fought alone suddenly has the stones? As if. You’ll be rolling in your grave before I hit my zone The OG masters taught me to pull off stunts no one else can do Even Xin Fu and Master Yu got trapped when Toph rolled through I’m too metal for you and your ego, so just can it You call me spoiled but you take so much of your luck for granite I fight my parents, whatever. We’ll be good after a while At least I don’t compensate by sticking to a pedophile With me on the team, even the Phoenix King lost his fleet Your actions kept you buried. A monument to your deceit Who Won? ---- Category:Blog posts